Jackie Taylor
Jackie Taylor, played by Ann Gillespie, is a recurring character introduced in the first series of the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity, who reappears in the fourth. She is the mother of Kelly Taylor and Erin Silver, and the grandmother of Kelly's son Sammy, Jackie was played by actress Pamela Galloway. Beverly Hills, 90210 In the pilot episode, Jackie was played by actress Pamela Galloway. Jackie was a famous model when she was younger until she had her first daughter Kelly Taylor and got married to millionare Bill Taylor and then got a divorce, Jackie is intro duce as Kelly perfect mom funny and modern, Jackie was addicted to drugs and alcohol, which led to her making a scene at the mother/daughter fashion show. Kelly found her pass out drunk on her house a lot ot times she promise to be a better but never take that promise serious this make Kelly move with the Walsh Family, Jackie feelin g bad ask Kelly for forgiveness and agrees to be in rehab after being confronted by Mrs. Walsh , she stayed clean and her relationship with her daugther change, Later Jackie meet Mel Silver, the father of Kelly's friend David and both fall in love and got married, in Season 3 Jackie gave birth to her second child Erin Silver, Jackie stayed clean during the entire run of the series, Jackie remains friend with the mothers of her daughter friends. Jackie divorced Mel when she caught him cheating with the secretary but later decided to forgive him and they got back together. Jackie relationship with Kelly was difficult on in later seasons when Kelly was burned during a fire Jackie shows up to the hospital taking care of her and offered to move in with her to heal and rest but was declined, she shows up to Kelly´s wedding with Brandon and told her that she was proud of Kelly and she really loves her. Jackie was last seen in the series finale with her husband Mel. In the fourth series 90210 Jackie raised Erin almost the same way that she raised Kelly by paying little to no attention to her daughter when she was in need of support. Jackie started drinking again and Silver decided to stay at a homeless shelter because she didn't want to see her mom that way as a result Silver went to live with her older half sister Kelly. When Silver had a bipolar meltdown Jackie had no idea where she was. In the second season Silver and Jackie have started to bond with each other more, Silver tells Kelly that she should spend more time with her but Kelly declines. Silver and Jackie's relationship grows to the point where Silver attended Jackie's AA meetings, but when Silver found out that her mom was trying to buy her affection by buying her a new car Silver stopped talking to her mother. Silver eventually find out that her mother has cancer she goes to see her whenever she could. Kelly was still trying to decide if she wanted her mother to come back into her life because of all of the pain and suffering she put Kelly through over the years and what she was doing to Silver. Kelly finally decides to see her mother for the last time to support her and Silver. Jackie then dies in Silver and Kelly s arms. In the third season of 90210 Silver decided to organize a fundraiser for cancer to honor the memory of her late mother. In the fourth season of 90210 Silver discovers that she has the cancer gene like her mother and her other relatives. Missing Years Jackie divorced Mel again after he cheated on her. This led Jackie to relapse and start abusing alcohol again, she became distant towards Kelly and began referring to her as a her niece to the men she dated. Things between her and her younger daughter Erin became complicated, Erin need to escape so as not see her mother's drinking and to stop from fighting with her all the time. Jackie became careless about her and didn´t notice when she was not sleeping at home. ''90210'' Ann Gillespie returned as Jackie in the 90210 episode "Lucky Strike." Following another falling out with Mel, Jackie became an addict again by turning to alcohol. She had been living with her youngest daughter Erin, a.k.a "Silver," in the gap between the two shows. Like Jackie's strained relationship with Kelly, she developed the same relationship with Silver. After a big fight with her youngest daughter while under the influence, Silver didn't know what to do with her domestic situation anymore and left. After Erin slept in a women's shelter for a view days, Dixon Wilson learned about her situation and takes her daughter in. The Wilson's contacted Kelly and filled her in on the situation. She visited her mother and confronted her on her behavior. Jackie, with a drink in her hand, stated that Silver was fine and was probably staying over at a friend's. Kelly relayed the truth and stated that she was concerned about her sister, since she didn't want history to repeat itself. The two argued as Silver came in. Silver tried to calm Jackie down but her efforts were in vain. It was revealed that Silver never told Kelly about Jackie's situation because she was aware of the fragile relationship between her sister and her mother. Kelly then took Silver with her and stated that she'd be staying at her place for the time being. Jackie mocked Kelly by pointing out that she was already raising Sammy without the father. The two then left as Jackie saw them exit. Jackie's second appearance in 90210 occurred in the episode "Off the Rails." When Silver disappears, Kelly and Ryan visit Jackie to find out if Silver was with her. Jackie was seen entertaining a younger gentleman and kept referring to herself as Kelly and Silver's "aunt." She then chastised Kelly for failing to keep an eye on Silver. Jackie also says that she always knew where Silver was when Silver lived with her. In the second season, Jackie comes back to reach for Erin and goes with her to an AA where Erin told her in front of everyone that she don´t want to see her again, but with the help of Adrianna she get to Erin with bad news and reveals that she has breast cancer, she makes up Erin late years and with the help of Teddy Jackie makes her a birthday surprise in witch Erin found her fainted she calls 911 and was sent to the hospital, there Erin took care of her and Kelly shows up too wanting to close that door with her mother the doctor says that she is to weak to keep fighting the cancer, Jackie begs for her forgiveness once again and told her daughters that she really loves them both and that she wished that she would have been a better mother. She passed away in the arms of Silver and Kelly. Mentions After that Silver joins to a Cancer awareness group in honor to her mother, in Season 3 Silver prepares a cancer-awareness charity event to honor her late mother and help people with cancer, Naomi tells Silver the if Jackie was alive she would be proud of her hard work, in Season 4 when Navid's sister gone missing Silver says its normal and she use to do it when she was living with Jackie and ended up coming back to the house later when Ivy was struggling with her dying husband Raj. Silver talks to her and says that her mother died of cancer and she know what she was going through. Trivia Pamela Galloway was first portrayed as Kelly's mom in the pilot episode. Category:Taylors Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Category:90210 Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Characters Category:90210 Characters Category:90210 Season 1 Category:90210 Season 2 Category:Deceased Category:Minor character Category:90210 Parents